Forever
by Queenpoet20
Summary: A daughter finds the key to brinning her mother back will she have the strength to use it


As Hope sat next to her mothers motionless body a part she cried out in her mind. "They never let us know each other mother. All I know of you are the little glances you let me see when I'm in your mind and the memories you stored in my mind." she though aloud. Since her birth over 19 years ago Hope had been raised by her adopted family at Xaviers School for The Gifted nicknamed Mutant High. Hope was very unique unlike most mutants who's powers were triggered after some unique even usually after age five Hope had been born a mutant, meaning since the moment she came into the world she was tortured with the gift of full awareness. Hope felt the thought of another behind her. Even though she heard all the people's thoughts throughout out the building she had learned to control her gift enough to make the voices manageable. She smiled as she heard the thought of her guest. "Yes Toad I sleep in a night gown. You old horny toad," she said turning around and hugging her best friend. "Thats me just the way I was meant to be," he said smiling. "Can you believe this week. I pity the fool who's dumb enough to go out in it," he said taking her hand and leading her out of the sublevels of the mansion and to the cafeteria in the upper levels.  
"Hey watch what your saying. Storm is out in that weather," she said smiling as she grabbed a salad and vegetarian meatless meatloaf. Toad understood her diet she heard thought and could hear the screams of animals as they were slaughtered. Ever since she had heard that sound the first time she promised to never eat meat again not wanting to be party to those horrendous cries. "Yeah but she has to and anyway its not like the weather is going to hurt her she rules it," he said smiling as the took their seats. Toad watched as Hope said her blessing and made the sign of the cross on her chest. Though she never really knew her mother the memories her mother and put in her mind gave her a great respect for the Catholic Faith and made her into a divot Catholic. "So what are you up to tonight," she said as she finished her blessing and resumed her conversation with Toad. 'Fixing the Jet want to help," he asked. Not only could Hope hear others thoughts but she could also move objects with her mind and manipulate others thoughts. "Sounds like fun," she said with a wicked grin on her face. "OHHHH ON. Hope I need help fixing the Jet not help getting dirty like last time," she said slightly laughing. Last time Hope had helped him fix the Jet she had unplugged the oil hose and squirted oil all over him with her mind. They both laughed. "Don't worry no tricks. While you fix the engine I'm going to try and add some new components to the computer system. I've been working on some things and I finally got Exviers approval to install them in the Jet."  
"You should be enjoying the other kids company. Socializing," said a voice behind her. Hope wasn't surprised by the voice she had sensed the person come into the Cafeteria. "Jean I'm a legal adult you can't tell me what to do anymore. I don't like hanging out with the other kids except a few and they are in Washington with Xavier visiting the president," Hope said smartly. "Your mother would want more for you," Jean said and at the last moment realizing what she had said. Hope turned and faced Jean full on and then within seconds Jean was on the ground gasping for air. Scott ran into the room and hit Hope hard forcing her to loose her concentration. "You don't do that," Scott said discipline her. "Then she shouldn't tell Hope what her mother would want," Hope heard Wolverine say behind her. Hope ran out of the cafeteria and back to her mother in the sublevels. "Good going Jean. I finally got her out for the first time this weak and you, with just one sentence force her back down," Toad said as he and Wolverine walked to the elevator to go downstairs. Hope returned to her mother and laid down underneath the suspend table that he her mother had laid on for so long. Hope put on the helmet to connect her to her mothers world. Suddenly Hope saw herself in a dark maze. "Theresa," she called out knowing that if she said mother Theresa wouldn't understand. "Hello again," Theresa said behind her. "Hello Theresa. What are you doing here, she asked child like   
"I'm going to prove it," is all she said "Prove what," Hope asked. As she looked around she noticed the maze was very large and from what she could understand from the thoughts in her mothers mind it was dangerous. Not even from the sky could you find the path to the center. "I'm going to prove once again that Ethan and I were meant for each other," Theresa said. Hope sighed again with the Ethan guy. Theresa was obsessed with him and from what Hope could understand was even engaged to him. "Will you let me help you," Hope asked "OHHH NOO that isn't allowed I have to find it on my own. If he meets me there its fate and we are destined to be together forever," she said excitedly as she rounded another corner "Well I'll just walk with you for a few moments. I have some more questions for you," Hope said gently knowing not to push. To fast could easily send her mother into shock or a major mind blow which would hurt for hours. "All right but only a few question," Hope replied happily. "What day is it," Hope asked "June 24, 2001. I'm at Luis and Sheridans engagement party. I can't wait in a few days my fortune will come true," she said even more excited. "What fortune is that," Hope asked. She had never in her 15 years of entering her mothers mind heard anything of a fortune. "Two Brides for two Grooms. It was in my fortune cookie. "Sounds nice," Hope replied "OHHH it is. It is. Ethan and I were meant for each other and Luis and Sheridan are ment for each other," she said giggling "Who is Luis," Hope. This was a person her mother called a friend but she had a feeling he was more. "Luis is my brother silly," Theresa said rounding another corner. Hope made a mental note. Now the hardest question. "Theresa what is your last name," Hope asked with a bit of fear of her. Suddenly the maze disappeared and memories started circling around her. "NOOOOOOO. Concentrate Theresa. Remember you have to remember. Tell me who you are," but it was to late. Theresa had disappeared and yet again Hope woke up on the little mat below her mothers bed with a mondo headache. Hope got up fixed the sheet around her mother and checked the machine and like always only the slight spike during the last question. Hope knew if she got her mother to answer that question she would get her back. Hope placed a gentle kiss on her mothers head and bid her a goodnight. She left the laboratory turning the lights only leaving the emergency light on. As Hope walked toward the Jet Room the passed the glass that showed the laboratory and saw the way the light as it cast a slight shadow on her mother. "I love you," she whispered and then went on to the jet room as she arrived she saw Toad leaving. "That was fast," she said smiling "Hope I was in there 5 hours. Its midnight," he said wearily "I forgot. I almost had her. Sorry," she said pouting "Don't be. I helped him, also installed those computer components. You'll have to run through them tomorrow," Wolverine said taking the two and walking toward the elevator. "Lets sleep. We could all use it," he said and they parted ways to shower and to sleep. Hope like Wolverine slept restlessly. At 3am Hope was awaken by a commotion. Someone was harassing Jean and not someone at the school. Hope had never heard the thoughts before. She quickly put on a pair of sweat pants and ran downstairs. Standing in the main hallway was Jean alone, with a group of people surrounding her. Jean was trying to make the people leave, but an elderly man refused and was making demands of his own. Now one disrespected Jean but Hope. Hope used her mind to slam one of the doors getting all the people's attention. "Jean what is going on," Hope asked Jean calmly. Though Jean and Scott were in charge, Hope knew better how to deal with high stress situations and had been told to take charge if any happened while Exavier was away. Jean looked relieved that Hope had arrived. "None of your business little girl now go back to your room and your roommates keep them away," the elderly man demanded like he owned the place. Hope smiled she heard Wolverines thoughts as he stood behind a column in case he was needed. "Fist of all I'm no little girl. Second I haven't had roommates since something happened to my first one when I was 6. And third I am in charge in case something surpassing occurs while our head master is in DC and I call you being here surpassing. So if you want something refer to me. And Finally you make one more demand as if you own this place you'll regret it. That I promise you," Hope said feeling the minds of everyone awaken. Great the guy had woken up the whole mansion. Hope ordered Jean, Storm, Mystique and Rouge to take care of the other students. Asking the guys to come into the main hallway in case they were need. She did all this with her mind. "We need shelter and I expect you to give it to us," the man demanded. "We are full. Anyway you wouldn't like it here," Hope said evenly. "Thats obvious but our cars broke down and there isn't another place that we could see. It is a mansion though so it will do," a woman the hair of the devil said. Dropping her soaking coat on the Persian rug and entering a side door and flopped down on the leather furniture. "MY name is Hope and right now if you don't get off that couch I'll have you removed," she demand. "Do you know who you are talking to. My name is Rebecca Crane. At that man is the infamous Alistar Crane so I think you should start obeying of feel the Crane wrath," the woman threatened. "OHH I'm so sorry," Hope said as she performed a mock bow "Now thats better. I want warm tea and a large bed for me and Julian. "IN Hell," Hope repeated using her mind to make a sword on the left wall come down slicing into the leather right beside her head. "I warned you that if you angered me I would retaliate. This is a school for the gifted not normals like you. You've already awaken the students and have them scared. I wont have any more stress put on them," she said with her eyes turning the deepest color black Ethan had ever seen. She saw everyone shudder as she started changing eye color and became wrapped by a some kind of weird cloth that seemed to come throughout her skin it inveloped her forming a protective barrier from her and the outside world. A shift amongst the people made Hope notice a tall man. He wasn't like the rest she could see his muscles and she somehow knew him. Her coursioty overtook her. "You she said pointing to the man that had moved. The man came into view and Hope took a step back and then felt the reinforcing had of Wolverine. "He knows her," she whispered in to his ear. Wolverine didn't have to ask who. He knew she was talking about her mother. She heard Storm say in her head that is was to dangerous to let them back out in the weather a tornado was in the makings she could feel it. Wolverine heard it also being so close to Hope. We can put them in SB4 there is an empty area with a bathroom and we have the blankets and pillows for them to use plus," he finished the rest of the thought in her head telling her about the camera in the room. "There is a place we can put you." She ordered the others with her mind to inform everyone of what was happening and to get extra blankets and to the sub level. "We'll have to take the elevator to it. The men will go with me and the women with Logan here. Don't worry you'll see each other in a second its just the elevators can't accommodate everyone at once so we'll take the men in one elevator and the woman in another." she said leading the men to an elevator near the kitchen while Wolverine/Logan used the one closest to the hallway not wanting to be around the Rebecca woman more than he had to be. Once all the men were in the elevator it started going down halfway it stopped and the elevator lit up in blue light. "One Identity confirmed. Specify," the computer said. "Hope, Lighting, others void SBL4," she replied into the machine giving it its orders. A pannel popped out one for the eye the other for her hand. She placed her eye in the eye scan and hand on the panel. With in second the elevator started moving again. "I've never seen such high security in a school before," Alistar said mysteriously "Like I said this is a school for gifted students. You and the ladies will be housed on out medical floor in a spare storage are. Its all we have and considering how pissed you got me you should be glad I'm even letting you stay here at all," she said angrily. It was already 5am. She knew she wasn't going back to sleep tonight. She had something else to do. Once the elevator arrived at Sub Level she led the men toward their new quitters. She saw one man look strangely she went into his mind and only caught the last of his thought, "can't be here,". What or who can't be here she thought.   
Hope saw them into their room where only three people were setting up the things for everyone else. She went into their minds. Their names were Pilar, Luis, and Sheridan. Could these be the people her mother talked about in her mind, Hope wondered. She knew Pilar was a servant and that Sheridan and Luis were married and thought they didn't have to they helped Pilar because Luis was Pillar's son. This all seemed familiar to Hope somehow. She heard Rebecca's thinking loud and clear. "this is unacceptable," her thoughts were the same as Alistar's Julians and all the others except the two girls that stayed close to Sheridan and Luis. Theresa and Ellen. There were four other children. She assumed they were Ethan and Gwen's. Richard, Matthew, Joshua and Elizabeth. All spoiled she could tell by how they complained in their mind and out loud. "Sorry this is all we could offer," she said explaining to Luis, Sheridan, and Pilar. "We have to be careful of outsiders here. Most of these children are very fragile and what I saw of Alistar when I first met him put me on full alert. I can't expose the kids to them. Its to dangerous for everyone involved." she stated trying to get them to open up a little so what she could see without going into their minds "I didn't see any children," Sheridan said, "Well first off they are scared of outsiders especially one that yell and second I had the other adults taking care of them. I'll bring down food in few hours try to sleep. I'll see if I can get my hands on some games, magazines and stuffies for all of you. Anything in particular that you may want," she asked just the small goup. "I don't suppse you get a newspaper. My father will want the financial section to make changes in his stock and if you can some word searchs and coloring book and crayone," Sheridan asked? "He wont be able make any calls from down here. Its a sealed area only phone is in the med. laboratories and you guys will be in here at all times. The door locks when I leave. Like I said I have to protect the children, bit I'll try to get the coloring book and crayons for the kids. Might even have a smut book or two upstairs if you want one. I know the guys keep men magazines and if I ask they'll loan me a few," Hope said. "But it will take a while. I have to attend to a morning duty of mine and I'll be gone a few hours once I'm done I'll come back and bring food. There are plenty of fluids in the frig. We keep spare drinks in here for me. I do allot of work down here and when the labs run out of juice I use the frig in here befor i go back up. Its aback up and its always stocked," she said showing them the well stocked frig. seh heard Julian and Alistar think, "What no booze,".   
"We don't keep liqour on the premisces for the kids and us. Ocasionally Logan sneaks in some beers but its rare and when he does its gone in minutes. Well I'm off duty calls," she said leaving and heading toward her mothers room. Hope's anger had settled and so had her shielding. She looked at her mothers readouts and noticed spikes since 2am. that just reafirmed her idea that these strangers knew her mother and some were related. she set up the machine and took her place. Hope entered her mothers mind creating her own surroundings. She had to have the playing field more level. Within seconds her mother joined her. she was wearing a white gown and looked like she was floating almost like an angel. In this place her mother knew her though she remembered little about herself, "Hello Hope," she said looking around "Hello mom. Your brain activity is up," she explained. "They are here. I can feel them," Hope said smiling  
"I noticed the big spikes. What is causing them do you know," "You are such a good child. Always thoughtful and very caring," she said not wanting to talk about it. "I know mom you tell me that allot, but mom what is causing the spikes. I know you know." Hope repeated "Don't go there Hope. Make them leave and all will go back to normal," Theresa said "I want you back. I want to feel you hug me and tuck me into bed," Hope said sadly "I do that. Now make them go be a good girl and do that for mommy," Theresa said "Mom you tuck me in your mind. You know you've been in a coma since I was born. What abut these people scares you. I know I'm related to some of them.. Tell me," she begged "Hope your in danger. They are evil. My family members aren't evil but some of the others are and you can't be harmed I refuse to let all of what I have done to protect you to go to waste. Get them out of here now," she said forcing Hope out of her mind. Hope cried silently and then got up and looked up at the clock. it was 6 when she went down now it was 10 she had to get the stuff for the others. Had business. She hooked up the pager to page her In case something storage like the spikes got any higher of something else happened. Beast would be to busy to watch her mother today. The pager would do that.   
Hope went upstairs and gathered food, toys and other things for the people and then went down stairs. On the ride down on the elevator Wolverine joined her. He was helping with the supplies. 'You need to eat and drink. Your exhausted I smell it on you. You visited your mother didn't you," he asked? "Yeah and our guest are effecting her somehow. I'm having Jean go over the stuff I did in her mind and she's going to get back to me. I'll grab a juice once I deliver this suff and Toad stuffed a sandwich in my pocket so I'll eat that. I want to get to know certain people. there has to be some way to get through to her," she said and then terminated the conversation as they entered their guest lodgings. She heard the mumbles and understood it was late. She passed out everything to the big group and then took a special box that Wolverine had been caring over to The Lopez-Fitgerald 5. She handed out the food and books, magazines and stuff for the kids. She even brought down some school stuff In case they wanted to school the children. "Mind if I join you for a while. I need to eat myself according to my friends. I've been going non stop," she asked. Luis gave her a juice and offered her a sandwich but she declined the sandwich. Instead pulled out the special sandwich with no meat toad had sipped into her pocked. "You look exhausted," Pilar said watching as she drank the juice "Things don't do themselves around here. And unfortunately I still got plenty to do. Systems to do and on top of it I still have to test special computers and tend to a special project of mine," she said with a small frown on he face "How are the children special here," Sheridan asked. "Wondered when that question would be asked. We are all mutants. You remember how when I got mad things seemed to protect me. That sword came inches from Rebecca's head. That was me. I can hear and do things with my mind. Thats why at times I answer your questions before you ask. I hear your thoughts. Most the kids here are runaways. Their powers were triggered by a traumatic or highly stressful even in their lives. Here they are safe from the outside world and learn to adjust to normal's," she explained "What was your trigger," Ethan asked joining the group. "My birth. I was born with my powers turned on, probably because my mothers pregnancy with me is what triggered her mutation. She was like me just not as strong, but after I was born she slipped into a coma and has been there ever since. The only way I even know her is when I visit her mind. I've been trying to bring her back since I was five. A machine records what we do so I can examine what might have caused a spike in her Brain Waves. Enough Spikes at once will force her out of the coma," Hope explained. then she arched her back it was Jean in her mind.  
"Hope bring some of them here maybe being closer and hearing their voices will help her. Bring Ethan, Pilar, Sheridan and Luis only," the Jean cut off. "I just spoke to Jean in my mind She want to see you four. Follow me," she said leading them out making sure the door shut before anyone else could get out. She took them the back way so they wouldn't get a hint of what was going on till they got there. In Lab 4 they found Jean. Jean and Hope had a quick mind discussion on how to approach the situation they finally decide on letting them see Theresa through the glass before letting them in the room. "Guys say hello to my mother," she said as the lights went on in the next Lab and Theresa came into view. No sounds were made aloud only screams in the mind that both Jean and Hope heard then the alarms went off. Theresa had been overexposed it was to much. Immediately Jean and Hope set to work restarting her heart and just when they were going to give up it happened. Her heart started back up with a new vigor in it that Hope had never seen before. Hope and Jean exited the lab ripping off their protective gowns..   
"That was close," Jean said aloud. "Jean what caused the reaction. Can you pin point the individual cause," Hope asked with deep seeded concern in her voice. "Give me a few minutes and I'll have it figured. Take a seat and drink I don't want you passing out on me," Jean said smiling as she continued with her business. Hope led the four guest into a room off from the labs. She heard their thoughts and knew it was time to answer some of them. "Ask your questions I hear them clear as day in my mind. I'll try to answer them," she said grabbing and ice bag and juice. She jumped up and fell on her back floating in mid air. She sipped the juice slowly and placed the ice pack on her chest. She was burning up and she knew she had to cool down. She deployed her protective shielding which would take the ice and start cooling her whole body. "Does is hurt," Pilar asked? "She can't feel anything and believe me I know. The only thing she ever feels is fear and I try to keep exposure to that at a minium. I have watched her my whole life. Tucked her in every night as far back as I can remember and I remember pretty far back considering I can actually remember being inside her. I was born with full consciousness. I am her protector," she said sadly "I wasn't talking about my Terisita. I meant you. Your powers do they hurt," Pilar asked again with a heart full of love and a smile that would weaken even the strongest beast. "In the beginning it did. Xavier, the founder of this school, had to be with me at all times because of how sensitive my mind was but by 3 I had that under control. As I got older and more powers popped up they'd hurt in the bingeing but once I learned to control them the pain is gone. The one on me now protects me. If my body overheats of freezes I loose control of my powers and all hell breaks loose so this monitors my temperature it also protects me in case of danger. I nick named it "MOTHERS CLOAK" because it reminds me of when I was inside my mother. I felt and heard everything she did. Sometimes she would go outside and when I moved she knew I was cold she'd place a brown cloak around her stomach to protect me. Its weird to think about it. She loved me so much that she sacrificed her life for me," she said with tears in her eyes. "Do you know who your father is," Ethan asked. Hope heard his thoughts about how he may be her father. "Unfortunately no. She talks about you allot though. Overtime I go into her mind I usually see you or hear about you take a pick. She rarely shows anyone else and she never mentions anyone last name so thats why I didn't know who you were till this afternoon," she explained "How did you come to find out about us and our relation to you," Sheridan asked "When I went into her mind this moring she told me who you were and that I had to make you leave that I was in danger. She became afraid that something or someone would harm me. she usually doesn't know who I am but if I reverse the polarity in the machine I can make her remember me and know me. I rarely do it but when I did it today she almost destroyed everything because of how afraid she became," she respond. "Can you find out who or what is scaring her," Luis asked. "Already working on it. Jean should have an answer soon and no Ethan you can't go into her mind. I can arrange it with the machine but by the way she reacted by you guys just being in the next room has my alarms on saying I should be on guard until I know more. If I did let someone non-mutant into her mind I would have to go with them. The mind is a tricky place even for a well trained mutant if I don't know what your doing you can easily die. I've seen it happen," Hope said "Have you had a good life," Pilar asked "As best as can be expected considering who and what I am. I've been raised by practically every one here. Exavier is my father above anyone else. I have allot of mothers though Jean is the one who nursed me and cared for me before I moved into my own room and declared my independence at 5. Storm though is who I am closest to female wise. Mystique also. Sometimes to help me she takes on the form of my mom to calm my nerves after a nightmare. I'm close to all the guys. I'm great at fixing things and computers so I'm a natural guy's gal. My closest two male friends are Toad and Logan also called Wolverine. I love them and take care of their stuff and they watch out for me. I was lucky to have them, a mutant like me on the streets can be a killer and easily caught and turned into a science project which is not something I intend to become," she said with a wicked smile on her face. She came out of her float and an empty bag where the ice use to be fell to the ground as her second skin pulled back into her "Guess your comfortable again," Ethan said throwing away the bag "Yelp good as new. My body absorbs the ice. Think of it like putting coolant in you car. Ice is my coolant and hot rocks or coals are my radiator fluid," she said with a smile. Then she heard Jean in hermind telling her to come back in and bring the others she had put up a barrier to protect her mother. Hope took the others back into the room. The glass was covered. with a metal shield that prevented both thought and sight. Hope looked at Jean and knew the news wasn't good. "It's not anyone in here that set if off. Its his wife," she said pointing to Ethan. His wife was Gwen. "From what I gather you reversed the polarity of the machine this morning making her aware and she told you to get all of them out. There is a reason for that. From what I gather Gwen is the reason she is like she is. She never wanted you to be harmed or without a mother. Her fear forced her into a coma but in away that she could still monitor thought, but something happened and she lost control somehow. She wants out now and we know that. Even she see's that her being out may be better but her mind wont let her. We have to make her face why she hates Gwen and the reason she left Harmony in a nutshell she has to face her past," Jean said. "Fine then hook me up. I'll go in there and drag her out," Hope said getting ready to go into the lab. "Whoa Hope I wish it was that simple. He has to go in with you," she said pointing to Ethan. "Jean do you have a fever. My mother fears his wife. He's going to think of her in there which will project her picture into the area. It will send my mother off the deep end. I want her back not dead," Hope stated bluntly. "It's the only way. If you say yes both of you are going into her mind. I'll make all the arrangements. I'll make sure The others are secure in the storage area and keep there separate so Theresa being alive doesn't get to Gwen and send her mind into planning mode. Sheridan if Ethan agrees your kids will be brought to the lab next door where you waited for the results. The guys already agree to take care of everything. beast will take care of the electronic testing in the Jet. We'll take care of everything," Jean said with the look of a leader on her face. Wolverine walked in along with Toad. They both told her to go get her mother. "Its up to you Ethan want to help me get my mother back," Hope asked Ethan straight forward. "What do I need to do," was all he asked. Hope smiled. The others were ushered into the awaiting lab while Hope hooked up an extra helmet to the machine and set up an extra soft mat for Ethan to lie on. Hope didn't need to worry about the floor she floated s she never felt it. Ethan laid down on the mat and Hope hooked him up to an EKG and body temp monitor and IV. She explained that on the mind field things seemed fast but in reality they were slow. What was five minutes to them inside Theresa's mind could be up to 2 hours on the outside and since he wasn't mutant he had to have his body temperature, heart and brain monitored at all times and need constant fluids. Dehydration and over heating were common things when mind melding the way they were going to. Hope explained it might be scary at first but to talk to her she'd help him get over the fear she had done it often enough. He laid down she pulled the temp control sheet up to his chin and watched as he slowly drifted off to sleep. Hope took her place on her mothers right with Ethan on her left and started floating. Jean hooked up her IV to keep fluids in her and kept the ice and hot coals near by in case her body needed it. Jean knew Hope's body would take care of her. Jean slipped Hope head gear on as Wolverine did the same with Ethan and then they both slipped out of the room. Now it was in Ethan and Hope and it was now or never. Jean hit the button to activate the machine which Hope usually did with her mind but this is special no over exertion. Ethan: Where am I Hope: Mindscape. Its empty right now it'll take a second for the mid to unite enough to share her scape. Get ready here is come. Within second they were in a wood and Ethan felt his stomach churn. Hope: Swallow. It'll help just keep swallowing. I used to heave every time doesn't help its just your minds reaction and remember everything that happens to you here happens to your body on the outside so if you heave when you wake up you'll have puke all over you, smiling. Ethan: How many times a day do you do this. Trying to keep himself from puking Hope: 3to4 times don't worry your stomach will settle in a sec and after a while you don't feel it. Now time to get serious. Do you recognize this place Ethan: YES its the gardens outside my Aunt Sheridans old cottage. She moved out of it years ago. Looking around at the great detail of the place. He actually felt like he was there again. The flowers, the birds and the gazebo it felt amazingly real but he wasn't to ssupraised Theresa always had a unique way of recalling even the smallest of details. Hope: Don't tell her that as far as she knows this is still where Sheridan lives. Always remember she's been asleep for the last 19 years. She'll get confused, when she does let me take over. Most important of all unless you sense its best to don't force her into a corner. This is her mind and she can kick us out. I get kicked out allot but it will hurt allot for you. Ethan: Understood. So where is she. Hope: Lets look around and see. The go around a corner a see Theresa on a swing bench cradling an infant Hope in her arms wrapped in the infamous brown cloak Theresa: I wont let her hurt you darling. Ethan: Whats going on Hope: No idea. This has never happened before. Did she feel safe in the garden Ethan: Yeah Hope: Good. Hope walked over to Theresa and looked her in the face forcing Theresa to make eye contact with her. Theresa: Please don't let her hurt my baby Hope: Who wants to hurt her. Ethan walked up beside her smiling at her. Theresa: Gwen Ethan: How does she know about your baby Theresa: She saw the pregnancy test from the doctor. She's afraid Ethan will take me back if he find out I'm pregnant. I know she'll hurt her if I let her. She ruined my life with Ethan. Tears in her eyes. It didn't surpass Hope that Theresa didn't know who they were she was afraid and working on reserves to protect her daughter. HER!!!! Ethan: How did she ruin your life with Ethan. He figured Theresa was reacting on instinct not noticing who he was and a part of him was happy Theresa: On my wedding day to Ethan she made sure he got a copy of magazine that named me as the source of the information that destroyed. He didn't let me explain. He was so mad. He refused to see me. It wasn't me. Later I found out Gwen and her mother did it. True I did have the information on my computer but everyone told me not to tell him then when the news broke he was so mad I was afraid to tell him I knew. I didn't know where to turn. By the time I found all this out I found out I was a mutant and pregnancy. Gwen was so mean. I had to protect Hope. She's all that matters. Suddenly it hit Hope Ethan was her father. She was his first born and a threat to Gwen children. Thats why her mother was reacting the way she did. she looked over at him and he acknowledged her thoughts with a nod. She let him take over. He could handle this. She stood back and watched as Ethan sat beside Theresa and stroked the baby's small little fist. A tear came to his eye. Ethan: Why did you name her Hope. Theresa: Because she's my sunshine and hope. She's everything to me all my hopes and dreams all bundled up in a precious little child. It also reminds me the great hope I once had for getting Ethan back. I exist for her. Ethan: Ethan is her father. Are you sure? Theresa: He's the only person I've ever been with and Gwen knows it thats why she fears us and wants both of us dead. She doesn't want anything to stand in the way of her bastard son becoming heir to the Crane fortune. Ethan: What makes you think Richard isn't Ethan's son. Theresa: The tabloid reporter told me. He found out what Gwen did and found me and apologized. He said he was going to print a retraction stating who really did it and also reveal that Richard wasn't his son. Seems Richard is his son. The reporter had a secret DNA test done on the boy in utro... Gwen and him had slept together once then three days later with she slept with Ethan after comforting him after he fond out what I had supposedly done. Ethan: Did he print the retraction. Knowing already he hadn't he wanted to know why Theresa: No. I told him I was about to give birth to my own child and feared if Gwen found out where we were she would harm us. I swore him to secrecy. Ethan: May I hold her, Theresa: Be careful of her head. Ethan gently cradled the newborn in his arms and tears filled his eyes. Ethan and Theresa stare in to Hope's eyes and the adult Hope sits alone in a corner as she watches one man do what she had tried her whole life to do. Ethan: She is so small. So precious. She has your eyes did you notice that Theresa: And Ethane's smile. She reminds me so much of him. I hope that even without knowing him she'll grow up with his unique view in life. That is one of the many things I loved about him. Ethan: She'll grow up strong with everything you want for her but Theresa she needs you. The baby disapeares. Theresa: Where is she where did she go. Hysterically searching for her child Hope: She's here waiting for you wanting you. She spends her days trying to bring you back to her. She doesn't allow anyone in. I'm right here. I'm your little Hope, Eyes overflowing with tears as reaches for her. Theresa: You are not my daughter she's still a baby Pushing hope away Ethan: NO Theresa she not. You put yourself in this coma to protect your daughter from harm I'm here now and promise nothing will happen to her. She needs you. She wants her mother physically not just in her mind. Hope: Mom I have your powers and more. I can interact with your thoughts. Thats how you protected me my whole life. I need you now. I need your help Theresa: Hope OHHHH my precious Hope. OHH how you have grown look at the woman you have become. They hug each other and start sobbing. Hope: Mom me and Ethan know each other now. Gwen is here and she hasn't hurt me. Its time for us to punish her as she has punished us for so long by keeping us apart. My grandmother, you mother and brother Luis and his wife and children are out there in the real world waiting for us. It's time to return Takes Ethan's hand and the three join forming a circle. Theresa: I'm afraid Ethan: I wont allow anyone to harm the woman I love and my daughter. I promise you that Theresa. Kisses her passionately. The three stood in the circle and start traveling very fast through. Image pulled oat them as if trying to make them stay. Her mind had lived life so long this way that is struggled with letting her go. Hope encouraged them to only think of one another to keep each other in thought. This was a test to see if Theresa was ready. Then a flash of light and they all blacked out. Hours later Hope finally awoke to the face of Wolverine standing over her, "Hey she's awake," he bellowed and the next thing she saw made her scream in joy. Ethan was helping Theresa over to her. She had done it her mother was back. tears trickled down her face. "Wolvie tell me this isn't another dream of mine," she asked shaking as Ethan and Theresa sat beside "No its not another dream my love. This is real as real as anything can be for us," he replied kissing her head finally showing everyone what they had all suspected. They were together. Hope's cloak deployed enveloping Ethan, Theresa and Hope. they al just sat inside the shelter of the cloak and held each other. They were together and at last revenge was there's. Three day's later the storm cleared and time for revenge had arrived. Before leaving Gwen and her mother were going to get one hell of a suprise. Ethan had told Alistar and Julian the truth and amazingly they had accepted Theresa and Hope. Alistar said he could tell she was a Crane by the way she handled things fast and with exact precision. Hope and Theresa were happy as was Ethan. He knew he had a lot to make up for and thanks to Hope and her undying love for her mother he would have that time As everyone was leaving Gwen and Rebecca were shown into a small study. As they looked around and were amazed by what they saw. Painting of amazing beauty of things they had never see.  
Rebecca Gwen remind me to have Julian buy me this place, With a huge grin on her face Gwen: You I want it and these amazing paintings Voice: Not Possible. The two look around Voice I'm here. A leather chair turned around revealing Theresa Gwen: I told you never show your face around me again. I'll destroy you Hope: That will be hard considering this time she isn't alone Rebecca:Then we'll destroy both of you. Ethan: And I know the truth Gwen: Ethan anything she said is a lie. I love you Ethan; No you don't you just wanted to be a Crane and by your mother marring my x father and then me marring you he adopted me back and you became that Crane. But you forgot one little thing someone else knows you dirty little secrets beside Theresa and my daughter Hope. Thats right I know Richard isn't my son.. The reporter and DNA tests proved it. Hope: My mother comatose herself to protect me Theresa: Because of both of you Ethan and I didn't get to raise our daughter Ethan: I didn't get to help her when she found out what she was Theresa: I wasn't there to give her relief from the thoughts when they got out of control Hope: Even without knowing it you had sentenced me to a life of eternal pain Ethan: And now we do the same to you. Julian and I are divorcing both of you. Theresa: You are sentenced to a life of inner pain Hope: A life of having to be stuck into your minds and no matter what you can't get out and if you think it will be nice because you can control you thought s you have another thing coming Gwen: Ethan what about our children. Ethan: When they arrive home they will be informed that you two died. Richard will take not take over the family after me Matthew will and he will share rule with Hope here. I am going to be opening a new division into the medical field dealing with the care of mutants. Also with her help our airlines will become even better than they are already and cheaper for the passenger. Richard will never know of his true heritage but I won't disown him. I raised him. He'll be part of the family just not the leader Rebecca: Your family will never allow it Hope: Who do you think came up with the idea The three walled out and the beautiful room turned black and all Rebecca hear screams of pain and agony. It overrode their minds and soon they were in coma's. They were taken down to special labs to have their minds monitored and made sure they paid for their crimes. Ethan held his precious Theresa in his arms and gently kissed her. "The future is ours" he said and looked on into the future. Months soon passed and the day Ethan feared the most arrived. He and Theresa had married only months after she had recovered but today was a day he truly feared. Beside him stood his daughter in her long white slowing gown. Her cloak out the color of white made her look like she had wings. Today he was give away the daughter he had only a year a go had been given. "Its all right dad. We are all here and safe and thats all that matters," Hope said peering up into his eyes brimming with tears "Forever," he said and they walked down the isle to their futures. To Theresa who had become Ethane's shelter like she had been when they were teens. To Wolverine,. the man that would make Ethan and Theresa grandparents and had loved and protected Hope forever and would continue to.   
To Forever.   
  



End file.
